


"She's gonna kill us... Well kill you precisely."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sincerelynath asked: "She's gonna kill us... Well you precisely."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"She's gonna kill us... Well kill you precisely."

**Author's Note:**

> sincerelynath asked: "She's gonna kill us... Well you precisely."

"She’s gonna kill us… Well, kill you, precisely," Diggle said, looking at Oliver. 

The two had been engaged in some hand-to-hand combat with a couple of bank robbers, who then thought it’d be smart to hijack the Arrow van in an attempt to escape them. Oliver had stupidly left the dress Felicity was supposed to wear to her friend’s wedding in the van, and now it lay face-down in a pool of mud.

"No, she’s not," He shook his head. "Because she’s not gonna know about this." 

"It’s Felicity, Oliver. She can see through your lies. And hell, you’re a bad liar to start with," Digg replied, picking up his gun. "How are you gonna-"

"Hey guys! Beat up some baddies?" Felicity’s face flickered on the screen on the van, surprising them both.

"Felicity!" Oliver said, taking a step over the dress. "Uh, what-what’re you doing here?"

"Oh, cool, huh? Yeah, I can remotely access the van’s webcam from the Foundry so I can see- Oh my God is that my dress?" She gasped, squinting closer to her screen.

"Felicity, I can explain-"

"My dress. It-it’s on the ground. In the mud. My dress is in the mud. Oh," She uttered, her mouth slightly opened. 

"I am so sor-"

"Thank you so much, Oliver!" She laughed, clapping her hands. "Now I don’t have to go to Evelyn’s wedding! She was always mean to me, which is why I was really surprised when I got her invitation in the mail. And who am I to say no, you know? But now that the dress is ruined, I don’t have to go anymore! Thanks, Oliver! I’ll see you guys back here!"

The monitor blacked out, leaving the two men to look at each other.

"Did that just-"

"You are one lucky SoB," Diggle laughed, shaking his head.

"God, I need some sleep," Oliver muttered, throwing his bow in the van. He stepped back, but his foot got caught in the dress, causing him to land straight in the mud.

"Yeah, a shower wouldn’t kill you either," Digg smirked, holding out his hand.


End file.
